True Feelings
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione reveals how she really feels. Part 13 to 'Someone To Turn To'


**Part 13 to 'Someone To Turn To'**

**I dont own ANY of the characters**

* * *

Fred massaged Hermione's big stomach in a circular motion. They all hung out at Hermione's apartment. They did that more after Hermione found out about Ron's wedding and after the gift she received at her baby shower. Hermione was just so confused about Ron. It didn't matter though. He was marrying Lavender now. Everyone tried to keep Hermione company as much as they could now because she was going through a really tough time now.

"So when is your due date?" George inquired wondering how much bigger she was gonna get. She wore the twin's shirt they bought her as a gift at her baby shower that read 'Ready To Pop!'. Which was perfect for the occasion. She wore it with a knee length skirt that Ginny gave her for her birthday since she didn't have much maternity clothes.

"2 days ago." Hermione and Ginny said in unison in a dull voice. Hermione was late in her pregnancy and she never felt so uncomfortable.

"Oh, so, you're done! You had the baby already!" George exclaimed trying to make a funny and Hermione shot him an evil glare. He calmed down and sunk into the sofa as Hermione threw her book down with a frustrated sigh and Fred drew his hand back from Hermione's belly frightened that she was gonna punch him or something.

"He just doesn't want to get out!" Hermione yelled out annoyed now. Her due date was past yet there was no sign that she was having the baby now. "Just get out already! Get out! Get out!" Hermione yelled at her stomach and the twins looked at each other in terror.

"Lets." they both said and they raced towards the door. "Later Ginny! Harry! Fatty!" they referred to Hermione while leaving. Hermione just frowned and Harry laughed.

"I'm so miserable. He's just stuck there! The head isn't getting smaller you know!" Hermione informed them. Harry and Ginny let out a small giggle.

"Don't worry. He's just doesn't want to leave the pleasant and snug home you've set up for him." Harry said rubbing Hermione's stomach.

"Aww…" Hermione said roughly caressing Harry cheek "…look at all the sweet crap you're making up for me." she said and Ginny busted out laughing. Harry just let out a sigh.

"I tried." he said shrugging and Hermione just sighed.

"I just want to have this baby already." she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Her stomach looked like she swallowed a car and it was hard for her to move around. On a better note, she let Harry and Ginny know about the baby's room. "You want to check out the baby's room. I got it all ready." Hermione said and Ginny's looked shot up at her.

"Really?" Ginny asked thrilled to see how it looks now. "Lets go check it out!" Ginny said hoping up from the sofa. Harry shot up too and he realized something.

"Oh, here." he said running back for Hermione holding out his hand for Hermione to get up.

"Thanks." she said to Harry as he put an arm around her shoulder and they both went to the baby's room. Ginny looked around in awe.

"Its so beautiful." Ginny said looking around twirling with her arms flying around. The room consisted of blues, greens, and yellow. The colors were pleasant pastel colors and the crib was next to the window. A mobile hung over the crib and little pictures of ducks and rabbits surrounded the room. "This is just so great." Ginny smiled picking up little trinkets that decorated the room. Harry rubbed Hermione's back up and down at a good job. Hermione did the room by herself with no aid or magic. It was a project she did to take her mind off of things…mostly Ron.

"I-Is it too much?" Hermione asked insecure about her imaginative skills.

"No, this is genuinely good." Harry said kissing her cheek. Hermione nodded and she walked around. She ran her fingers over the crib and she stopped by the window. She crossed her arms and she leaned on the wall looking out the window. The garden can be seen from the window and birds flew near the tree that grew next to the window. The pines can be smelled through the window too. Harry went up to her and put an arm around her.

"I'm really scared Harry." Hermione trembled fiddling with her hands. She knew she was gonna do this by herself. Of course she'd have everyone to help her but she couldn't depend on them to always come over to help. She knew she was on her own for the most part. "I don't know what's happening with Malfoy and his…task or…whatever." Hermione then said and Harry stepped in front of her.

"We have the Order looking after you. You don't see them but we know. We know when you come home and when you leave, how long you were gone for." Harry said and Hermione chuckled.

"I hope you don't see me taking a bath." Hermione joked and Harry gave her a blank stare and Hermione's cheeks got red. "You know?!" she shrieked.

"Ha ha! No I'm playing. We don't know what goes on _inside_, now." he said hugging her. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. That would've been crazy. "You're gonna do ok. I know you're gonna make a great mother. So great that you'd be playing the roles of the mother and father. You don't need any help but…we will be here for you and we are just a phone call away or a floo network away. Of course the baby would be too young to floo." Harry said chuckling. "You know what I mean though." He hugged her again.

"Yeah, thank you. I really cant thank you guys enough for being here for me. I mean the whole thing with Ronald and Malfoy…really thank you." She said grabbing them both pulling them into a head lock hug squeezing them.

"Ughhh….Hermione!" Harry strained as Ginny coughed from the lack of air she was receiving and Hermione just started to cry. She let them both go letting them gasp for air and she buried her face in her hands. Harry grabbed his neck and looked at Hermione. She cried out of the blue and he looked at Ginny and she just shrugged. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just want to have this baby already! I'm so fat!" she cried out. She has been so emotional and moody lately and she took it out on the twins a lot since they always made fun of her weight. She was worn-out from being so big and not being able to do things she wants to do. She was so moody that her job made her go on her maternity leave early. Hermione's days typically consists of trying to get up in the morning time, eating a full breakfast , watching TV, studying, bathing and sleeping. She was so depressed. Ginny just let out a stifled laugh because sometimes Hermione was just over the top dramatic. She knew it was just hormones going through her body. Harry just rubbed her back up and down.

"I'm gonna make some tea." Harry said leaving Hermione alone with Ginny. Hermione just sighed and gave a smile to Ginny.

"How are you _really _feeling?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked down and ran her fingers through her now curly loose hair.

"I don't know, Ginny. This baby is gonna change my life." Hermione rubbed her stomach realizing that time was coming close. "I mean…Honestly, I sometimes wonder if Malfoy will ever meet his child. I don't want him near him though…but…I don't know. When I think of him…I just get _so_ angry at myself for letting all of this happen but…I feel its happened for a reason." she smiled at Ginny. "I'm gonna be so happy with the baby. I just…sometime I do miss Malfoy…er…..Draco." Hermione confessed. Ginny could tell it was eating her inside because Hermione let out a shuddered sigh and she looked back out the window choking back her tears.

"Hermione…he-"

"I know what he did Ginny." Hermione retorted before Ginny can say anything. "Its just…when we….you know…at that moment it just felt so right. The way he looked at me and the way he held me. For those minutes, it felt like we were the only ones in the world. Like nothing else mattered to him." Hermione bite on her thumb nail. "I hated what he did but…I feel that its hard for me to hate him now. It was my decision also. He didn't force me to do it. I guess I've felt like that after I found out I was pregnant. How can I hate the father of my child? I just….I don't know what I would do if I were to see him again, Ginny. I think…I might have feelings for him." she came clean with the truth. Ginny sighed and held her because she knew it was hard for her to confess her true feelings for him. Ginny hated the man for what he did but she supported her friend.

"Its ok. I know." Ginny softly told her. Hermione sighed and felt something. Ginny heard a dripping sound and she looked down. There was a puddle of water that surrounded both their feet and Ginny gasped.

"I've got tea! Who wants some?" Harry walked in with a cheering tone in his voice with a tea kettle and a couple of tea cups floating behind him. He looked at Hermione and saw something dripping down her leg. "Hermione, you're leaking!" Harry exclaimed.

"She's not leaking! She's having the baby!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Help me! What do I do?! Do I push?! Can I just squat?!" Hermione started to panic about to squat but Ginny grabbed her arm.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" Ginny exclaimed and Harry grabbed a pillow and the baby bag that they had ready for this so long anticipating time. In a few hours, Hermione was going to become a mummy.


End file.
